Asian Cold War (22nd Century and On)
The Asian Conflict, also known as the Asian Cold War is a non-confrontational conflict and arms race between the Republic of India and the Republic of China, both allies of Russia, and both the two largest military superpowers of the world. India and China, despite having seemingly friendly relations, have been at odds with one another, dating all the way back to the First Cold War. As expected, these two nations continued to grow economically and militarily, eventually pushing the United States into third place, and getting embroiled in a cold battle of supremacy for influence in Asia, with the main area of focus being South Asia and Southeast Asia. India and Indonesia's militaries co-found and signed the Security Organisation of Secure and Soverign States in Asia, later joined by Bhutan, Laos, Vietnam, Thailand, Philippines, Malaysia and Brunei to combat China's ever-growing influence, as China had been a common adversary for the countries of Southeast Asia, and had it not been for North Korea's invasion of China, would have likely been a hot war between China and the Southeast Asian countries. Cambodia and Pakistan are one of the few nations to have remained loyal to China, having been backed by China many times. It is considered China's only true foothold in South Asia and Southeast Asia. Russia declared its neutrality, as India and China are both allies of Russia, and India is one of the few Russian allies to be NATO-friendly. India's bloc currently seems to have the upper advantage at the moment, since China lacks allies in South Asia and Southeast Asia. In addition, other countries, such as Arabia and Persia, have stated that they lean towards India for support. History Although India and China were expected to surpass the United States by 2050, World War III delayed all expectations by at least a couple decades. It wasn't until 2075 that India and China's GDPs had finally begun to level, and eventually, outdo the United States. With their GDP increase, came their military increases. Many of the Southeast Asian countries feared China's expansion, now that the United States had withdrawn from Southeast Asia via the Beijing Agreement in 2020. With the United States now mostly un-involved in Southeast Asian affairs beyond trade, China was free to run amok and send its aircraft carriers into the South China Sea. However, despite the United States having the legitmacy to send its naval forces into the South China Sea, it chose not to get inolved, alraedy being involved in a cold war against the Dixie Republic and its allies. Members of ASEAN met in Jakarta, Indonesia to discuss the solution. Indonesian president Amir Rahman suggested that ASEAN look towards a much closer ally, that was also a superpower of the world, formidable to China's strength: none other than India, considered a military opponent of China. President Rahman flew to India, on behalf of most ASEAN states (with the exception of Cambodia, who declared China a non-threat), to request military aid from India. After the Cambodian Missile Crisis of 2083, in which China placed plasma-powered ICBMs in Cambodia, the governments of Southeast Asia immedietly began to contact military leaders from India. The Indian government sent the aircraft carrier the INS Rajendra Chola, along with a fleet of four warships into Indonesia, to hold joint-drills with the Indonesian military. The Vietnamese government also gave the Indian government permission to station its own plasma ICBMs in Vietnam. Eventually, Malaysian prime minister Jamilul Fahad suggested that the Southeast Asian countries form a military pact with India, an idea that India and Indonesia's governments simply, loved. To India, signing a pact and allyship with the Southeast Asian countries meant that it would not only establish supremacy over South Asia, but also Southeast Asia, gaining an innumerable advantage over China. To Indonesia, it had always considered India a close ally. Indian prime minister Gobind Ranjeet stated, "Russia controls Europe, Central and North Asia, we'll take care of South and Southeast Asia. China, as powerful as she is, won't dare start a war, she will be alone." This caused a huge negative response within the Chinese government. China threatened to emargo trade with India. This would do very little, since India relies on Russia for trade, not China, therefore, China back-tracked. In addition, India sent one of its supercarriers, the INS Shah Jahan, seemingly challenging China's maritime power. This resulted in China sending the Zheng He ''and the ''Sun Yat-Sen. Finally, the presidents and leaders of India, Indonesia, Bangaladesh, Sri Lanka, Bhutan, Laos, Thailand, Vietnam, Malaysia, Brunei and the Philippines met in New Dehli, to sign the New Dehli Protocol, effectively forming the Security Organisation of Secure and Soverign States in Asia. Cambodia and Pakistan both declared the pact illegal in their nations, and asked the Chinese government for assistance, having always been China-friendly. As a result, Cambodia was expelled from ASEAN as Cambodia was declared a threat to the peace, security, stability and sovereignty of Southeast Asia. The New Dehli Pact authorized for the establishment of bases in the countries that signed it. In the Philippines, a country also friendly to NATO, American military representatives signed a contract with Indian and Indonesian representatives, allowing Subic Bay to be shared between the three military powers. Another base was built in Mindanao. Pakistan felt threatened by India's "colonial expansion", and increased spendings to export military supplies from China. Kashimir felt threatened by both, and asked NATO and the western powers for assistance. American, Canadian, South German, British and French militaries airlifted supplies into Kashimir and helped establish defenses in Kashimir ever in case the cold war between India and China ever spilled into Kashimir, let alone turning into a hot conflict. Effects on Overseas Chinese In a surprising and ironic twist and turn of events, the conflict currently did not have any major negative effects for the Overseas Chinese living in Indonesia, Malaysia and the Philippines. All three countries enacted similar moves to prevent discrimination and attacks against their Chinese communities by people suspecting them to be spies for China. As a matter of fact, many Chinese Indonesians opted to serve in the military, and associate themselves with their Indonesian nationality. According to a BBC World Poll, over 95% of the Overseas Chinese living in their respective territories stated that while their Chinese culture and heritage is important to them, that they would support their host country ever in case a hot war with China. Another 88.4% identified their nationality with that of their country of residence. Category:22nd Century and On